Falling into Darkness
by Vampire Ifurita
Summary: Strange this are happening. Dark dreams are poisioning the sleep of some, while others are pestered by invisible enimies. Can Naruto figure out what's going on, or will he be left in the dark. Eventual GaaNaru
1. Prologue: Darkness

A/n: Well this will no doubt be a long, complicated, angsty fic… but that's what I do best. It will also be GaaNaru eventually… at some point in time in the future. Anyway, every chapter will have its own little soundtrack. At the beginning of each chapter, there will be a song named that goes with the story; sometimes there will be places to get the song, sometimes not. It's not required to listen to the music (obviously) but it adds to the atmosphere I suppose.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto I obviously wouldn't be writing fan fiction…

Song: Green Bird from the Cowboy Bebop soundtrack (can be found at bestanime dot com, C, Cowboy Bebop, archive, music clips)

* * *

Itseemed like the first time. He was falling into darkness, but it was different this time. The darkness was embracing him. He felt like he was floating away in a sea of black, it comforted him somehow. He could see the light, but it was of no consequence to him. The light was just where he was from; the pitch black was where he belonged. The darkness caressed his skin and he closed his eyes. He was floating away, floating to a better place. The light was nearly gone now, when suddenly a hand was thrust through the small opening in the dark cracking the blackness. The hand was reaching for him and he had no idea why, he liked the darkness. This was when he realized that the darkness wasn't caressing him or embracing him, it was drowning him. He struggled, trying to get free. He tried to shout out to the hand reaching for him, he tried to reach out. All that happened was bubbles, a lack of oxygen and a realization that his arms were pinned to his sides. He could feel his strength ebbing away, he could feel that he would lose this fight, and yet he kept struggling, even as he fell away. 


	2. Strange things are afoot

Disclaimer: Still don't own it.

Song: _El Manana_ by Gorillaz, off the cd Demon Days.

* * *

Gaara found that he didn't particularly like sleep. It left him feeling even more tired than when he had gone to sleep. Besides that, there were the dreams… more like nightmares, he concluded as he woke once again in the middle of the night. He scrubbed at his skin, trying to erase the memory of all that blood. Before, he would have had no problems with being covered in blood, but since Shukaku was gone his personality had shifted and being covered in blood was now a bad thought. He tried to wipe away the blood that wasn't there, all the while moving to his bathroom. He flipped on the light as he entered the small bathroom and closed the door. His clothes were quickly discarded and he climbed into the shower, turning it up as hot as he dared. He scrubbed and scrubbed, but he couldn't get rid to the feel of the blood on his skin.

* * *

Naruto was as happy as he could be, or at least normally was. It was another day in the life of Konoha's most hyper-active ninja. He liked life at the moment, and life liked him right back it seemed. Once he had brought that bastard Sasuke back from that freak Orochimaru, the town had welcomed him with open arms, ironically enough. He thought it a bit strange that they'd curse him for being the Kyuubi holder, even though in doing so he protected the village and should be thanked, but when that bastard ran away spouting nonsense about getting stronger and beating his brother, the village never said a bad thing and when he returned (kicking and fighting the whole way) they had a big party. Naruto thought this all absurd. Sure he had wanted Sasuke back, of course he had wanted Sasuke back, but to act as though Sasuke was coming back from this big important mission, when in reality he had run amuck mad with power lust, was just insane in his mind. Thankfully he wasn't the only one who thought so. Tsunade had decided that Sasuke would be under surveillance and strict probation. Unfortunately, Naruto ended up enforcing it most of the time. Don't get him wrong, Naruto loved Sasuke, strictly as a brother of course, but hanging around the bastard nearly all day got to him sometimes. Sasuke was an entirely different person, and Naruto wasn't sure what to do or say. He couldn't just go on like nothing had happened. He went through hell to bring that teme back, but he just couldn't look at Sasuke the same. Sasuke didn't act normal, he was complacent and did what you wanted him to do. It seemed that in the process of becoming "stronger" he had become a faceless, mindless drone. Which seemed to fit what Orochimaru had wanted, since all he wanted was Sasuke's body, his mind could go to rot for all he cared. Naruto sighed, his thoughts were just not the happiest things at the moment, but as he turned the corner he was his temple, where his chipper demeanor would be replenished: Ichiraku. Naruto's smile brightened instantly and he rushed right inside, nearly knocking several people over in the process. He plopped down in his usual seat and waited to be acknowledged. Almost immediately the man who ran Naruto's favorite place in the world came to greet his favorite customer and took his order. Naruto didn't notice right away, but a shadow had fallen over him. The now chipper Kyuubi vessel felt sudden danger and decided maybe he should run… only to turn around to be face to face with the one person who could manage to kill his now happy disposition: Sasuke. 

Sasuke glared at Naruto, Naruto knew what would come out of his mouth, and decided that the sense of impending doom was wrong. Unfortunately for Naruto, the sense only got stronger as Sasuke sat next to him. Naruto turned around again only to come face to chest with the biggest pair of …

"Naruto!" was the only warning he got before he was smacked so hard he hit the far wall.

"God Damnit you old hag! What the hell was that for!" Naruto shouted as he stood up. He glared at Tsunade as he moved back to his seat as his first bowl of ramen was served.

"You brat! You're supposed to be watching Sasuke today!" the Godaime shouted right back at said brat. "And stop calling me that!"

Naruto just gave Tsunade a look and started to scarf down his food.

"Dobe," came the instant insult. Naruto glared at Sasuke, swallowed his food and stuck his tongue out.

"Teme," he said, returning to his food, ignoring both his companions. Tsunade twitched while Sasuke ordered himself a bowl of ramen. Without warning Naruto was thrown at the wall again. His eyebrow twitched and he turned to the Godaime to yell at her.

"What the hell did I do this time!" he shouted. Tsunade stared at him as if he had grown a second head. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow. "WHAT!"

"Naruto… I didn't touch you," Tsunade said. Naruto turned his glare to Sasuke. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"I didn't touch you, you dobe," he said. Naruto's face scrunched up.

"Then what the hell…" but Naruto was unable to talk anymore because something knocked the wind out of him.

"Naruto!" Tsunade shouted and rushed to his side, but Sasuke was there first to catch him as he fell to the ground.

* * *

Naruto awoke in the depths of his mind, in front of the Kyuubi's cage. He turned to glare at the fox behind the warded bars. 

"You!" he shouted, pointing at the fox.

Kyuubi just glared at its host.

"You did this! What the hell is going on you stupid fox!" Naruto shouted. Kyuubi growled at him.

"Shut up kit!" he shouted back. Naruto's mouth clamped shut. "I didn't do anything. Something else did whatever it is you're accusing me of."

Naruto blinked at the fox. "Eh?"

Kyuubi banged his head against his bars. "Why did I get stuck with an idiot for a container?"

"Hey!" Naruto protested.

Kyuubi just looked at him and he shut up again. "I don't know what's going on kit… but whatever hit you (which I'm assuming you're accusing me of doing) felt somewhat like a demon."

Naruto stared blankly at the fox. "But Akatsuki…"

"I don't know what's going on kit, but that's the only explanation I can think of," the kitsune said patiently.

"But then, why did they wait so long? It's been two years since they were all stripped of their mortal hosts. And why are they after me?" Naruto asked. Kyuubi sighed; he didn't have the answers Naruto sought.

"I don't know kit. Maybe you can talk to that pervert with the frogs, or the woman with the big breasts," the fox suggested. Naruto blinked.

"You mean ero-sennin and baa-chan?" he asked. Kyuubi nodded. "That's a good idea… maybe I could get in touch with Gaara too… maybe he knows something…"

Kyuubi watched as Naruto drifted off into his own little world and sighed. He didn't have anything against the former Tanuki holder, but he just couldn't figure the boy out.

"Kit," Kyuubi said and Naruto blinked, focusing once again on the here and now. "You should find out what's happening first before you go romping with your boyfriend in the desert."

Naruto sputtered and turned red. "We're just friends!"

Kyuubi rolled his eyes. "You certainly don't act like you're "just friends"… zoning out at the mere mention of his name."

Naruto blushed more and turned away from Kyuubi, muttering curses at the kitsune.

"You'd best get back to reality soon kit," Kyuubi commented after letting said kit grumble for a while. "You're other boyfriend might do something unseemly to your prone body… he's gotten creepy."

Naruto whirled to face the kitsune. "I don't have any boyfriends! I like Sakura-chan!"

Kyuubi just stared blankly at him. "Sure you do."

* * *

Naruto blinked. He had no idea where the hell he was. He looked around the room, finding he was on the newly cleared couch set in Tsunade's office. He looked to the desk to find her gone. He shrugged. 

"I guess I can just leave now…" he mumbled to himself. "I mean, there's no one here…"

"Don't even think of it dobe," Naruto jumped at the sound of Sasuke's voice. He fell off the couch and looked around the cramped office looking for the source of the voice. He couldn't find said voice. "Behind you."

Naruto warily turned to look at the couch. Sure enough, there was Sasuke. Naruto turned a light shade of pink, realizing his head had been in his, as Gai would say, "eternal rival's" lap. Naruto just sat there, staring at Sasuke with a look on his face that proclaimed "WTF!"

"What the fuck!" he finally burst out. "Why was my head in your lap!"

Sasuke just blinked at his question. Naruto, frustrated by the lack of response, threw his hands up in exasperation. He turned away from Sasuke, managed to get onto his feet, only to be knocked down again. He blinked and Sasuke was instantly at his side.

"Jeez… This is getting old fast," he said as Tsunade walked into the room. Sasuke helped him up and kept his arm around Naruto's waist to prevent him from falling again, even if he was shoved.

"Let me guess, it happened again," Tsunade said, moving over to the two boys.

"You know," Naruto started before breaking into a shout. "I can stand on my own two feet you teme!"

Sasuke snorted. "Just like you did a minute ago?"

Naruto glared, but allowed the other to lead him back to the couch. Naruto sat down immediately and slumped against the back.

"Any ideas what might be going on Naruto?" Tsunade asked. Naruto nodded a bit.

"Kyuubi said it might be the other demons. He said whatever's pushing me feels like a demon, but really that doesn't make much sense if you think about it. Why would they wait so long to break away from where the Akatsuki had extracted them? Why are they more like spirits? And why the hell are they hanging around me!" Naruto said, his voice getting more agitated by the end of his speech.

Tsunade nodded in agreement to what Naruto said as he started flailing his arms around wildly, claiming that there was something on him.

"Most of what he says makes sense," Tsunade remarked to Sasuke, who had moved from his place next to Naruto after being hit by a stray swat.

"It does, relatively," Sasuke replied. He sighed and shook his head at Naruto. "Though he could have lost his mind…"

"That wouldn't explain him flying all over the place…" Tsunade said.

Sasuke nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should go back to the Akatsuki hide out and figure out what happened there," Naruto suggested from his place plastered against the ceiling. "This is really getting annoying and I want it to go away!"

Tsunade sighed. "I'll talk to your old sensei Kakashi and Sakura too and see if they'll go with you."

Sasuke nodded and tried to pry Naruto away from the wall.

* * *

A/n: Woo first chapter. And yes, there was a purpose to the prologue. This is my first chaptered fic in … a looooong time. So forgive me my mistakes. Hopefully this plot will go somewhere, and yes Gaara will show up for more than that mini paragraph later. 


	3. Rotting Corpses

Disclaimer: I own Naruto as much as I own Aunt Jemima. :nods:

Song: _Madeleine's Lament_ from the Interview with a Vampire soundtrack.

----------

Looking around his room, he wondered why it was so bright. It wasn't daytime anymore… he was positive it was night. Looking around his sparsely furnished room, he noticed a few differences. For one, there was no window. Looking around, he also noticed there was no furniture. Starting to panic, he went to a door-less wall and started to beat at it. Soon his eyes were aching and he could barely see, so bright the light was. He closed his eyes, hoping the light would be blocked, even if it was only slightly. The instant his eyes closed though, it seemed that the light got even brighter; making it unbearable even though his eyes were closed. Sliding to the ground, he banged his head against the wall.

* * *

Naruto stared in disbelief at the group assembled before him. This was certainly a mismatched group. First there was his normal team: Kakashi-sensei (complete with brand new Icha Icha book), Sasuke-teme (snide remarks free of charge), and Sakura-chan (in all her medic-nin glory). Then there were the other four. For some reason Gai's team decided to tag along. Naruto twitched. Gai on his own was bad enough… but there was mini Gai here as well, known as Rock Lee (both complete with bowl hair cuts, gigantic eyebrows and speeches of Youth!), plus Neji (who was standing a little too close at the moment) and Tenten. Among all his companions… Tenten somehow seemed the sanest. Naruto sighed. Oh well… this was the group he was assigned too.

"Alright! Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed. Some people in the group were not as enthusiastic about this mission but some…

"The power of Youth is with you today Naruto! Your Youthfulness is an inspiration to us all!" exclaimed a very worked up Gai, in his still creepy green jump suit. Naruto twitched. Sasuke looked like he was going to hurt Gai, so Naruto latched onto him and started pulling him away, Neji still by his side. Sakura sighed and jumped over to Tenten, but was immediately followed by Lee, who started on his own speech of "Youth!" and "Love!"

"Come on my eternal rival!" Gai exclaimed to the still lagging behind Kakashi. "The springtime of our Youth does not wait for us!"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow but otherwise waved Gai's speech off with a lazy wave of his hand. Strangely enough, that was Gai's last speech for the remainder of the trip… though he did challenge Kakashi several times to some sort of contest.

* * *

Gaara felt an uneasy feeling creep over him. Tonight was yet another sleepless night for the former Jinchuuriki. He didn't know what it was, but something big seemed to be happening right under his nose. He hadn't had trouble sleeping till a few weeks ago, his eating habits had changed, and he kept looking over his shoulder. The former Tanuki holder sighed and turned his attention back to the paperwork piled up on his desk. Yet another fun filled day with signing papers. He briefly wondered if Naruto knew that this was what being a kage was all about, but quickly turned his mind away from the Kyuubi holder… he'd only get distracted thinking about Naruto. Sighing Gaara signed another paper.

Time seemed to stop when he signed his last paper of the day. Blinking, Gaara gazed up from his desk to notice that all the ANBU and dignitaries in his office seemed to be frozen in place. Becoming uneasy, Gaara stood from his desk and weaved his way through the stationary people. Getting through the hallway was a bit tougher, but Gaara managed it. He went through the entrance doors and looked about. There was no wind, all the people were stationary and unmoving, and there was a strange presence before him. Squinting, Gaara could make out the form of a woman as she approached him.

A feral grin was spread across her face, which Gaara noted, was decomposing right before his very eyes. She lifted a hand in greeting, before stopping a few feet from him. Gaara didn't know why, but he lifted a hand as well, taking the opportunity to study her. Her whole body was decomposing, and Gaara couldn't figure out how she was alive. Her skin was pallid white at some places, while most were showing signs of decay. She was littered with cuts and bruises making her skin blue and purple and in some places green. The cuts and scrapes were a sharp contrast to the rest of her skin, a dark red that Gaara couldn't help but flinch at for some reason. Her clothes were ripped and torn. Black pants were now frayed and torn. A green shirt was ripped and covered in presumably her own blood. Her feet were bare, and Gaara was loath to note that a few toes were missing. Flinching at the sight before him, and the smell of decay that had finally reached his nose, Gaara backed up from the living dead girl.

"Don't be so hasty to move," her hollow voice called out. Gaara twitched as he found himself unable to back away further as she approached him. "I'm bringing you a message; you could at least stick around to listen to it."

Gaara blinked as she raised a torn and bloody hand to touch his face, smearing blood on his cheek. Gaara twitched imperceptively as she ran her fingers down his throat, leaving a bloody trail.

"I'm here to tell you that things are about to change," she said in that hollow, dead voice of hers, caressing his arms. "Soon it will be like the old days… blood will once again rain in the sand country."

Gaara opened his mouth to say something, but a tattered hand covered his mouth. Gaara tried to get away from the smell of rotting meat.

"Don't worry… it'll all be clear soon," she said ominously before disappearing.

Life seemed to return to the village, and shouts were heard from his office behind him, but Gaara couldn't move. ANBU surrounded him, and he didn't even notice. They checked him for injuries after they saw the blood on him. After confirming the Kazekage was alright, they brought him back to him home, all the while Gaara did nothing.

* * *

Naruto mentally hit himself over the head several times. Whose bright idea was it to bring Gai's team along? This was the fourth time they had had to stop because of Gai's ridiculous challenge to Kakashi. Naruto banged his head into a nearby tree before being pulled into the arms of Sasuke.

"Dobe…" was all he got out of the stoic Uchiha. Naruto sighed and shrugged himself out of Sasuke's arms. He didn't know why, but lately the Uchiha heir had been… well, clingy. Sitting on the grass Naruto looked at the sky. It was still early in their second day of travel, but already they were close to Akatsuki headquarters. They'd be nearing the warded barrier soon. Looking up just in time to see Gai somehow pull out a win and bring out his infamous "nice guy pose" Naruto stood and nodded to all the team that was paying attention, basically everyone but Gai and Lee.

Starting off again, Naruto noticed some interesting things around him. The trees were damaged, and there were signs of fire. Furrowing his brow, Naruto remembered that this area was off-limits.

"Hey… what's with all this?" he asked Sasuke, turning to his companion. Sasuke shrugged and looked off into the distance. Deciding that Sasuke was too moody for his own good, Naruto turned to pose his question to Neji.

"It seems that someone's been here recently," Neji said. "Who knows who it was…?"

"Yeah…" Naruto said as Kakashi and Gai ran past the group. Naruto looked at Neji and Neji looked right back, both deciding that their sensei were both equally insane.

Eventually catching up with their now stationary sensei, Naruto was surprised to find that both were quite serious about something. Neji's byakugan activated as he looked at the surrounding area. He moved forward to join Gai and Kakashi and pressed his hand to something in front of him. Naruto was surprised to note that his hand appeared to be pressing against something, but there was nothing to be seen to be pressed against. Naruto blinked. Was there some sort of invisible barrier or something?

Sakura, Tenten and Lee were busy looking at the surrounding area. The land was torn and bleeding, in more ways than one. Bodies littered the ground, many torn limb from limb. When asked if there were any survivors, Sakura only shook her head in the negative.

Sasuke turned his head to look into a tree as he sensed movement, but only saw a bloody corpse lying on a branch of the tree. Turning his head he began to walk away when he sensed movement again. Looking back up at the tree, Sasuke noticed that there was now no body there. Blinking and pressing a hand to his head, Sasuke wondered if he had just imagined the body there only moments before. Moving to the tree, Sasuke climbed it to get a better look at where the body had been only moments before. Pressing his fingers to the bloody branch, Sasuke felt warmth. His eyebrows rising in surprise he jumped out of the tree and rushed over to Kakashi and Gai.

Naruto, meanwhile, was looking through the apparent invisible barrier watching as a figure approached. He knew he should tell someone… but he found that he couldn't open his mouth to do so.

As the figure approached, Naruto realized it was a woman. But from the way she looked, he could tell that she was a little worse for wear. Her skin might have been white normally, but now it was littered with bruises, scars, and blood. Her black pants and green shirt were tattered and torn and covered in blood. Naruto noticed that part of her skin on her face was peeling away and he shuddered. It looked like she was decaying right before his eyes.

Suddenly the world was shaking and he felt like he was being pulled back to reality. Naruto glared at whoever had just shaken him, who just happened to be Sasuke. Naruto pouted and turned back around only to be face to face with the decaying woman. Shouting out in alarm Naruto fell backwards onto the ground. The woman stared at him blankly before looking at the rest of the team, who were slightly disturbed by her appearance.

"What happened here?" Kakashi asked.


End file.
